The kidnapping
by animefreak4everbaby
Summary: Sora gets kidnapped by some strange cloaked figures! Who are they? Will Riku be able to get him back? Just what are they planning to use the brunette for?
1. kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly declining, the sky turning a pink-orange hue. It had been at least three years since Riku and Sora defeated Xemnas and destroyed Kingdom Hearts. After they did, Sora and Riku went back home to Destiny Islands, and it had been peaceful ever since. Except for Riku.

Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Garden, was peaceful and quiet.

Riku stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked past the marketplace and into the borough. He walked over to the ledge and looked out over the ruins of the knocked down castle. His silver hair blew softly in the passing breeze, and his blue-green eyes shimmered in the sunset.

He had been thinking a lot lately. '_I don't belong in the light. Darkness still is going strong in my heart. But, I can't leave. Sora would be upset and it would tear him apart. Plus, I wouldn't be there to protect him if anything were to happen.'_

He let a sigh pass through his lips and closed his eyes. He heard a faint sound of approaching footsteps and turned around to be met with a smiling form. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

Sora went up to him. "I just thought I'd pay you a visit. You haven't been home for a long time, and I was getting worried."

Riku glanced back at the sunset. "You don't have to worry about me."

Sora placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "You know I always worry about you." He smiled his goofy grin that Riku loved.

Riku couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks."

Sora then slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Guess who I found here?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Sora placed his thumb and forefinger in between his lips and blew loudly.

Riku heard the pounding of feet as they came barreling towards them. He was suddenly knocked over onto the ground by a force, and something wet was being slapped against his face.

Sora started laughing histarically.

Riku pushed the being off of him and sat up, wiping the slobber from his face.

"Where did you find him?"

Sora bent down and patted Pluto's head. "I found him in the alley beside Merlin's house."

"Since Pluto's here, I wonder if the King is here too?" Riku wondered, glancing around.

Sora shrugged unknowingly. "I dunno." He smiled at Riku. "Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

Riku nodded in agreement, and the two walked side by side out of the borough as Pluto sniffed the ground in front of them.

Sora put his hands behind his head as he walked. "Hey Riku, when are you coming home?" He asked.

Riku didn't look at him. "I don't know."

"Kairi is worried about you as well." He said.

Riku remained silent. He never did care for Kairi. She was always hanging all over Sora, and it sometimes got on Riku's nerves.

Sora released a sigh. "You have to come home some time."

"I know." He responded. Something caught the corner of Riku's eye. He glanced over into one of the alleyways. He caught the glimps of something sinking into the shadows.

"Riku? Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

Riku glanced back at him. "Huh? Oh, no it's nothing." He replied. Pluto stopped in front of them as he sniffed the air.

"Pluto? What is it boy?" Sora asked as he went over and knealt beside the dog. He stood up after a while and walked a few feet in front of the,. "I don't see anything." He said shrugging.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the ground, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and the other was around his throat, which held a dagger. "What the-" He was cut off though as the blade pressed harder.

Riku drew out Soul Eater and ran at the stranger, rage visible in his eyes.

Sora hissed out in pain as a small line of crimson formed where the dagger cut deeper into his neck, the blood dripping slowly down his neck.

"Strike me and he dies."

Riku stopped and glared at the hooded stranger. "What do you want with Sora?" He ordered.

"Oh, we don't want him. We want you." He said, his voice venom.

Riku scowled. "What? If you want me then take me! Leave him out of this!"

The stranger shook his head, though only the hood moved to show he did it at all. 'We want to see you suffer. You have caused us a lot of grief. We want to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Riku glared. "Who are you?! Who is 'we'?" He barked.

The man merely laughed as darkness took over his and Sora's forms, sending them into a portal. Sora cried out. "RIKU!" He cried, reaching out for the other. Riku ran towards him, but they disappeared before Riku got there in time.

Riku fell to his knees as he stared at the spot that Sora had just been. Sora had been kidnapped from him. He would NOT let them get away with this. He boiled with rage as he swore he would find out who did this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! I know! I'm horrible! But, review and it'll inspire me to type faster!


	2. Slave

**Hi people!!! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Sorry I didn't reply for a really long time! I had major writer's block, that and since I'm failing Science, I had to cut back on my computer time a bit and study to bring me grade up to an A again. Well, it has been accomplished, and I have a new chapter for you guys! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did they would be making out by now!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blackness. Never ending darkness. That's all Sora saw as he plummeted into nothingness through the portal. It was crushing him; the darkness suffocating him, taking control of his senses. He felt dizzy. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, then wake when light flooded through him once more. But, before he could fall into a state of unconsciousness, the portal opened and he fell through, falling to the floor harshly.**

**He groaned and lifted his head from the floor, pushing his hands against the wood to heft his body up. He felt numb all over, and struggled to his feet. Alright, that was something he hoped he wouldn't have to do again.**

**The man grabbed him by his shirt collar roughly, throwing him back, and making him slam against the back of a steel dog cage. He whimpered softly as pain shot up his back from the spot where he collided, and slid to the floor once more.**

**The cage door slammed shut and locked in place as the man smirked down at Sora.**

**Sora ignored the pain in his spine, and glared up at the man. "Who are you?" He ordered, kicking the cage door repeatedly with his foot. "Let me out!"**

**The man rolled his eyes before kicking the side if the cage, sending Sora to the other side of it. "Be quiet. All of your banging is giving me a head-ache!" He said calmly. "My name is Zylos, and as I said before, your Master wishes you here. I wouldn't mind doing you in right here and now, but I have been given strict orders that I am not to kill you." He scoffed, grumbling incoherently under his breath.**

**Sora sighed, figuring fighting the cage wouldn't get it open, and instead sat down, crossing his legs Indian style in the back of the cage, leaning back against the wall of it. "Fine then Zylos." He said as he looked up at the older male. "Who is this Master guy and why does he want me?" He asked curiously.**

**Zylos took his original position back against the wall. "You have caused him much grief, and he wishes for revenge." He smirked. "You are now his slave." He replied smugly.**

**Sora blinked a moment before starting to kick the cage door once more. "I will NOT become someone else's slave!" He told the other straightly.**

**Zylos chuckled, not even bothering to stop the boy's rants. "I'm sure you'll be very happy serving-" He was cut off as the door opened and another figure walked in, much taller than Zylos, and more handsome with radiant silver hair flowing down his back. He glanced down at Sora and gave a nod of approval. "Thank you Zylos. You have done well." He praised the other, clearly pleased.**

"**Thank you Lord Sephiroth." Zylos replied, giving a bow of respect to the upper headman, taking a step back.**

**Sora cowered back slightly, having stopped the banging once the other had entered the room. He reached his hand out suddenly to the side, hand open, and smirked up at him. But then his smirk turned into a frown of confusement. "Huh?"**

**Sephiroth chuckled. "Can't summon the Keyblade can you?" He glanced down at the boy, amusement present on his face.**

"**Why…….how……?" Sora was at a loss for words.**

**Sephiroth chuckled, clearly amused. He tapped the top of the cage lightly with his finger. "A powerful spell. I knew that once you discovered who your new Master was, that you would summon your Keyblade to attack me."**

**He bent down and unlocked the cage, reaching in and grabbed Sora by his shirt collar, like Zylos had done, and pulled him out, holding him up above the floor.**

**Sora gasped and tried to kick the other that held him a bit too tightly, but he couldn't reach him.**

**Sephiroth chuckled. "So feeble without the power of the Keyblade." He said as he studied him a moment before releasing him. But, he didn't fall like Sora thought he would, instead he stayed suspended in the air by invisible ties.**

**Sephiroth turned and went to a cabinet, one that would be used to hold weapons suck as daggers, swords and such, and took out a black dog collar with small silver spikes coming from it.**

**Sora rose an eyebrow at the collar, and his eyes widened as Sephiroth turned and started to walk back to him, going to clasp the collar on him. "Oh no! There is no way in Hell that you're putting that thing on me!" He said as he fought to be cut down from the air.**

**Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and suddenly the boy stopped moving completely, leaving him completely still, as if frozen. "Wha?" Sora asked, unable to move, but could still talk.**

**Sephiroth said nothing as he clasped the collar around the boy's neck, locking it in place, and looking the boy up and down before snapping his fingers once more, and watching the boy drop to the ground.**

**Sora reached up and tried to pry the collar off, but it was locked tight. "What the hell??" He asked as he tried harder, but his attempts were futile. He growled softly and got to his feet, racing towards the door. Collar or not, he wanted his freedom Damnit!! He raced towards the exit, feeling excited, thinking he was actually going to make it!**

**Sephiroth stayed where he was though. Simply raising his eyes slowly to watch the running boy. He lowered his gaze once more, almost boredly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sort of small, black, rectangular remote (think of an Ipod mini with only one button in the center). It had only one silver button in the center of it, which he pressed without hesitation.**

**As soon as the button was pressed, Sora fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he tried to desperately pry the collar off of his neck.**

**Sephiroth removed his finger from the button after a moment, and Sora's cries lowered to soft whimpers because of it; leaving him shaking slightly on the floor.**

**Sephiroth placed the remote back into his pocket without a word, before glancing down at the boy, walking over to him and standing beside him. "That collar is wired, channeling to my remote." He stated calmly. "Disobey me or try to escape again, and bolts of electricity will run through your body once more, and I will make the amount higher every time." He stated.**

**Sora groaned and sat up, shaking slightly still. He turned his head up and shot the other male a nasty glare, which Spirit just flat-out ignored.**

**He glanced down at him. "Struggling is futile, so don't even bother trying." He explained in an almost bored state. He stepped back a bit, so the boy could get up, then turned and started for the door. "Now come." He ordered**

**Sora stayed where he was, too stubborn to move. He really didn't like this guy, and had no intention of obeying him in the least.**

**Sephiroth tuned and glared slightly at the boy, before reaching down and pressing the button through his coat pocket once more.**

**Sora yelled out in pain once more, and knew that the guy meant what he said when he would turn up the amount. He whimpered softly, seeing as he had no choice but to follow. He stood to his feet, wincing every time the collar still shocked him slightly. He went over to the other male, gazing at the floor, as he stood beside him silently.**

**Sephiroth said nothing as he turned once more and headed out the door and down the hall.**

**Sora glanced up slightly, gazing around him as they walked. There were portraits of people who looked nothing alike, even to Sephiroth. Sora began to wonder who Sephiroth's parents were, completely oblivious on how the older male came to be.**

**Said male suddenly stopped in front of a door off to the side a bit, and dug around in his coat pocket, bringing out a key and unlocking it, ushering the boy inside. The room was extravagant! A large four poster bed with red satin sheets lay off to the side a bit, a red silk canopy slightly covering the top of it from the ceiling. It was tied back neatly at the corners of the bed though, still having a full view of the actual bed. The carpet was pure black, not drop of stained seemed to be on it, not even a piece of carpet seemed out of place. The walls, though, weren't a perfect shade of white, more of a beige color, but somehow it made everything fit; even the silver silk curtains that hung in front of the large bay window that led out onto a giant balcony, made everything go together. On the other side of the room across from the bed stood a large walk-in closet, and next to it, a silver painted dresser. The large, full moon shone very brightly that night, and the pulled back curtains made the moonlight flood into the room, making it almost seem like everything was glowing.**

**Sephiroth reached back and grabbed Sora's collar, flinging into the room, who landed on the floor with a harsh _thud!_ Sephiroth closed the door and locked it before turning back to Sora.**

**Sora stood to his feet and faced the other male, his head slightly bent towards the floor so he didn't look at his face.**

**Sephiroth gave a small, playful smirk as he watched the boy, stepping towards him.  
He stopped mere inches away from him and grabbed the boy by his hair forcefully. He forced his head back and pulled from off of the nearby dresser a cloth. He forced it over the brunette's nose and mouth, forcing him to inhale the substance.**

**Sora felt his head swirl as the foul smelling chloroform seeped into his senses. He collapsed on the floor, only hearing the sound of Seshpiroth's chuckling before everything went black.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm horrible. I made you guys wait all this time, and when I finally give you something, it has a cliffhanger. –smirk- I'm just evil like that, I know. Anyway, I figured out what I'm going to do about Riku. You're not going to hear from him until a couple chapters later! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…**

**Heh, yeah. Anyway, please review and make me happy**


	3. Horrors

**Hey guys! Alright, I've decided that I'm going to do as much as I can in one chapter, so that I won't have that many chapters for you guys to suffer through. Hm…..I might have ten at the most, but you never know, I might have more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts!!**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Sephiroth gave a small, playful smirk as he watched the boy, stepping towards him. He stopped about two feet before he reached him and merely smirked at him before speaking. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sora snapped his head up at him, pure shock on his face. Seeing Sephiroth's then stern face, he bit his lip before forcing himself to remove his clothes. He closed his eyes shut as he pulled his shirt over his head, hesitating before he unzipped his pants, pulling his boxers along with them. He looked down at the floor once more and clenched his fists at his sides in anger.**

**Sephiroth smirked and went to the boy, running his finger down the other's chest, going down his stomach, his finger bumping gently over the abs and stomach muscles. He stopped at his navel, remaining still a moment before removing his hand and placing it at his side once more. "I have such wonderful servants, don't you think?" He asked the other as he turned and headed over to the dresser. "They've gone through the trouble of buying you a present upon your arrival here. Wasn't that nice?" He asked, giving a soft laugh before pulling open the top drawer and bringing out an object. Sephiroth's body obscured Sora's vision as he tried to see what it was he held; that is until the other turned around.**

**Sora's eyes widened tot eh size of saucers in fear as his eyes stayed glued to the object in the other's hand.**

**In Sephiroth's hand was something that no boy, certainly not one Sora's age, should have been exposed to. The large, slightly pink-ish, red-ish, rubber, life size, penis rested in his hand.**

**Sora's breath hitched in his throat as he backed up fearfully, his back hitting the wall.**

**Sephiroth glanced down at it, a light smirk dancing across his features. "Beautiful isn't it? I thought it was a wonderful idea." He replied, turned it over and over in his hand, his flicking up to Sora calmly. He flicked his wrist slightly, the penis flinging across the room and landed at Sora's feet. He said nothing more as he walked over calmly, and sat on the edge of the bed. He made himself comfortable on the side, turning slightly that he was still on the edge, but had a full view of Sora. "Well?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Wet it yourself then straddle it, thrusting your hips forward." He ordered calmly.**

**Sora stared down at it in horror still, hearing the other but not showing any sign that he was intent on obeying him at all! His eyes slowly looked up at the other, gulping as he saw him pat his coat pocket boredly. He really didn't want to get shocked again……**

**He bit his lip and closed his eyes a moment before opening them again and moving down onto his knees, his feet propping his up slightly. He took the toy in his hands, looking down at it a moment before swallowing his pride, and placing it in his mouth. He gagged at the rubber taste, not liking it at all, but he didn't stop, and continued to moisten it as much as he could.**

**He soon took it from his mouth, his mouth too sore to continue, and hesitated before reaching around and placing it at his entrance, biting his lip harder. He placed it on the floor, pointing upwards as he whimpered going down on it. He yelped slightly as it entered him, it being so big it hurt him!**

**Sephiroth watched with interest before getting up from his spot and glancing down. "Hm…it seems you did not go on it all of the way." He said. Indeed, there was about two inches where he just couldn't go down anymore, for it already hurt enough without adding anymore pain. He smirked though, fixing this with ease. He suddenly reached out and pushed down on the boy's shoulders hard, making the boy cry out in pain as he was forced to go down on it all the way, his ass resting against the base of it. A couple tears leaked don his cheeks, the pain overwhelming.**

**Sephiroth smirked down at him. "Well? Move." He ordered.**

**Sora sniffled softly as he forced himself to thrust his hips forward, making the penis thrust in and out of him. "Hn…..ah……n-no…….." He moaned out at times, as he thrusted upon it. He went faster upon, moaning out a bit louder as it hit his prostate. He shivered, shaking slightly as he forced himself continue. He felt a building sensation and he went faster. "Ah…….Hnn………AH!!!" He yelled out as he suddenly came upon the carpet, panting when finished, slumping over in exhaustion. **

**Sephiroth watched all of this in pleasure, clearly satisfied with what had happened. He went back over to the bed and sat down upon it. "Come here, and I'll give you the real thing this time." He smirked.**

**Sora looked up at him, his eyes glazed over. He stood to his feet shakily, pulling the toy from his entrance with a slight wince before walking over to the other.**

**Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed, scooting back enough so that the crook of his knees touched the edge of the mattress. He unzipped his pants, opening them to expose himself, fully hard from watching Sora.**

**Sora looked down at him, gulping once more before he climbed onto the other male's lap, straddling him, placing his knees on each side of Sephiroth's hips.**

**The older male watched him intently, waiting for him to adjust himself before he felt him go still, probably waiting for instructions. But, he wasn't going to get any. Sephiroth refused to explain anything to anyone, this not being an exception. He instead just entered himself into Sora, causing the boy to cry out once more. He thrusted his own hips forward, thrusting in and out of the boy, causing the other to moan and cry out occasionally.**

**He couldn't help but savor the boy's facial expressions. Those mixed with both pain and pleasure. He reached up smirking as he twisted and kneaded Sora's nipple, causing him to cry out more. "N-No! D-Don't…do t-that!" He begged in between gasps of pleasure. Sephiroth smirked, but then thrusted into the boy faster and harder as he felt that pressure build up in his stomach.**

**Sora cried out as he held onto the other's shoulders, digging his nails into the coat as his bent back a bit.**

**His eyes widened and he yelled out as the other came inside of him, hearing the grunt come from the other as well. He rode out his orgasm, and did so until the boy came, crying out as he came on his stomach, panting as he slumped forward, pressing his forehead on the other's shoulder, feeling his eye-lids grow heavy.**

**Sephiroth smirked, regaining his composure once more. He patted the boy's back once. "You did well for your first time." He chuckled.**

**Sora opened his eyes and glared half-heartedly at the man. "Fuck…….you……" He gasped, and that's all remembered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**And there you go! Chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this chapter! It was fun! I bet this tells you just how sick and twisted I am!! Hahahaha!!!!! Well, please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Preparations

ooc:  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes, I know, I was gone an EXTREMELY long time, but it wasn't my fault! I had to study for the end of the year exams as a freshman, and then I started to fail my sophomore classes, and then I had to study for my midterms!  
Well, I'll have you know that the studying paid off!  
HA!  
Oh, and I had also lost my password to my account and was just too lazy to look it up!  
-nervous chuckle-  
So, um, yeah.  
Please don't hurt me!  
As a present for being gone so long, I have given you the fourth chapter of 'Kidnapped' SO BE GRATEFUL!!  
That, and my writing skills have improved(at least I think so) and so the chapter should be longer than the other three...at least I hope it will be!  
Anyway, I'll stop rambling and get to the chapter now!  
Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.  
Why was it all that the boy was starting to feel now?  
Had his life become so low and futile that he had been reduced to a slave for the remainder of his life? He didn't know, but all he felt was pain. It ran through his body constantly, a week having passed since his first rape, and yet, it didn't stop there. He got beaten, slapped, kicked, and spat upon by the other occupants of the large castle, and yet all his so-called Master did was smirk and laugh at his pointless existence. He didn't even know why he was here anymore. The man had gotten what he had wanted. To see Sora miserable, ridiculed, and tormented, and yet it seemed that the silver-haired monster wanted more. More of what, Sora didn't know.

Once bright, happy and life-filled blue eyes were now reduced to mere haziness of a dull gray sky. The kind of gray you saw in dark clouds when a vast thunderstorm was about to descend upon a small town and rain out all the occupants there. Confidence was slowly leaving the boy, yet he tried to hold onto his sanity as long as he could. He didn't lose his hope though. He knew that Riku would find him just like he had found the silver-haired teen during those past years when their lives were in turmoil. He missed those aqua-marine eyes with a passion. That warm embrace he received when he was upset or scared, or just felt lonely. He wished for a miracle, and he kept up his faith that his miracle would be his Riku.  
He wouldn't forget him, and he knew it.

A soft groan left the boy's lips as he finally came back to consciousness after a harsh night of trying to sleep. A now white-as-cream arm reached up to scratch underneath the material of the collar around his neck, the article having rubbed his skin raw to the point that it's bled many times and he knew the flesh had to be infected. Scars had formed over his once un-tainted skin. His hair had grown out a bit, and the once out-of-control spikes now drooped a bit into the boy's face as if they too were sad and upset. He didn't blame them thought.

Frail arms pushed up the small body, gritting his teeth as a searing pain ran up and through his spine, letting out the breath he had been holding when he finally sat up and leaned against the cold steel of the cage. He opened his cloudy eyes and scanned around him; same old dungeon, same old cage, same old mildew infested water and food that he refused to touch in his food dish, and same old coldness that followed with the darkness of the lonely room. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He looked down at his hands in disgust as he saw the filth that coated them and his arms as well as the rest of his body. He wondered how long he had been here? It felt like years, when in reality, it had only been about two weeks. He hadn't bathed in that long, nor had a chance to groom himself at all. His health was in major jeopardy as well. He refused to eat what they gave him, having not even been able to identify what the green slop was, yet he chugged down the water when they refreshed it. He had lost even more weight and his ribs were almost visible through the raggedy shirt he wore. He couldn't even call what he wore clothing. So many tears, rips, and holes adorned the material, barely covering anything that needed to be covered.

His head lifted and he squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to peer through the darkness as the sound of the door opening reached his ears. He didn't need to see though to know who it was. It was always the same person. An eerie grin came to his line of sight as Zylos stepped before the cage, looking down at him like a pitiful creature on the verge of death. Only he was the murderous lion that put him in this condition; though, he couldn't blame only Zylos. Many others were to be blamed for this heinous act.

A slight tilt of the head, causing brown locks to fall over emerald eyes, as the man looked down upon the boy. He shook his head, a smirk evident on his facial expression. "Tsk, tsk," he tsked the boy as if all of this was /his/ fault:Look what you have reduced yourself to, Oh Powerful Keyblade Master." he mocked the brunette. He lifted a foot and roughly kicked the side of the cage, sending the cage sprawling onto it's side, sending Sora flying to the other end and onto his stomach, hissing in great pain. He panted a moment before he tried hefting himself up, groaning softly in the process as he moved as sat up, reaching up to wipe blood from his lip when he had bitten his lip when he had landed. "You're so pitiful," Zylos continued as he walked over to stand in front of the cage's new position across the room, "So broken and helpless. Can't even summon you're own weapon, can't fight back, and even your own friends seem to have abandoned you. Hm, perhaps I should have chosen a bait that was worth saving." he sneered down at the boy.

Sora's eyes flared as he sat up as much as he could as he leaned against the cold metal of the cage once more. He shook his head before he spat out some blood that rested in his mouth, a metallic taste now lingering on his tongue, but he ignored the taste for now. "Riku has not abandoned me! He would never do such a thing!" he spat at the older man, earning a laugh from said man. He glared daggers up at Zylos. "Just you wait! Riku would be here soon enough to rescue me, and then we'll both kick your sorry ass!" he grinned up at the man with radiated confidence.

Emerald eyes narrowed considerably at the boy's confidence. He slowly let a grin form once more before he chuckled and shook his head. "That confidence will disappear soon enough. By the time the Lord is done with you, you will merely be a broken toy; lifeless, thoughtless, doing anything and everything you are told. You won't be stubborn, and so much more easier to control." he laughed before he shook his head and ran a hand through his chocolate locks. "Anyway, I didn't come in here to tell you that. On the contrary your generous Master has ordered that you be pampered and prepped today." he said, a sort of glint in his eye.

Sora blinked in puzzlement as he replayed the other's words in his mind once more. He was getting prepped and pampered? Now, at any other time or occasion Sora would have been thrilled, but seeing his current condition and who was talking to him, he grew suspicious of the other's words and meaning. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Pampered and prepped for what?" he asked slowly, not believing the other.

Zylos rolled his eyes and bent down, opening the cage door and taking a step back, knowing that the boy wouldn't try anything; not with that collar still around his neck. "Well, you stink horribly, you look disgusting, and your Master wants you looking nice and clean for his meeting today."

Sora blinked and tilted his head once more. "Meeting? What kind of meeting?" he didn't think that Sephiroth was in any kind of organization or business, so what was this associated with? And why did he have to be there?! Well, he figured he could endure it if it meant he would get a bath and clean clothes! Sora moved and crawled out of the cage, standing to his feet wearily as he leaned against the cage for slight support, pain running through him once more, his breathing picking up once more, though he tried to control it as best as he could.

Zylos shook his head. "It's a meeting among members that you have no idea who they are." he replied, smirking as he played the smart-ass role. He jerked his head towards the door. "Come. Let's go and get you prepared for the event." he said, turning on his heel and expecting the boy to follow.

Sora had no choice but to comply, not wanting to be shocked while the flesh under the collar was infected and very tender and sore. The slightest of motion that caused the collar to rub against it, seemed to make it inflamed, and it pained him so much to the point of tears. He followed Zylos slower than the other man walked, but followed none-the-less, glancing around him as he left the room. He had never really seen all of the castle before, and he wondered what to expect.

---------

"Get your hands off of me!!!" Sora screamed at the people who were holding him in the icy water. Thrashing violently protest trying to get back at Zylos for what he'd done. Sora hadn't protested the whole way he followed Zylos to the bathing room, even though he had been roughly escorted in that direction. He had simply let the man have his way with him.

Sora was thrown in to a room of unfamiliar and masked people. They looked like white ghosts to the dazed man which only made him resist more, earning him another painful blow from Zylos. His body felt too weak to physically fight back any more so he resorted to screaming for the time being. The people in the room had tried to silence him but Zylos had said to let him scream.

The man had seated himself at the far end of the bathing room with a paper and smiled to himself every time Sora's screams echoed in the small tiled room. The torture Sora had inflicted on himself during the duration of his stay here was par to the "preparations" he was going through now. The latex hands of his new handlers grasped his pale flesh as other roamed his sensitive skin with scorching hot scrubs. He was soaped and dunked into cold water, with the help of Zylos holding him under by his hair, then soaped and dunked three more times. By the third time he came up his lunges  
screamed for air and his body was numb, he didn't even feel the rough toweling job done by one of the ghost-people.

He vaguely felt himself being taken out of the bathing room as the next victim entered with his escort in a similar manner as Sora had before. They walked a short passage before entering a small lightly furnished room, Zylos stopped at the door and let go. Sora looked up at him blankly waiting for him to open the door. Zylos only shook his head and motioned for Sora to proceed. Sora looked at the door then back to Zylos, when the man only turned his back to lean against the wall Sora looked behind him to try and find an exit.

"No ya' don't," now Zylos opened the door and tossed him in by his arm, slamming the door as Sora hit the floor. "Oh my! You startled me." The voice was male but sweet. Sora looked up to see that it belonged to a feminine looking man with flowing blond curls tied up in to a pink bow atop his tan head. When the man saw Sora he nearly died of giddy-school-girl-happiness.

"Well aren't you the MOST b-e-a-utiful thing on the face of the planet. I simply can't wait till we play dress up." Sora was now convinced he had died and gone to hell.

His starvation-driven thoughts were interrupted by the figures he had missed in his entrance. The he-she that had greeted Sora was now prancing around four women who could have passed as Zylos's twin sister's, "Finish with him quickly darlings I want him baAad!" with that he scampered into a dark corner and busied himself with something as the behemoth women advanced on Sora.

The rest of his body then underwent a series of normally pleasant hygienic treatments, only it felt like they were being preformed by mad-monkeys. His teeth were brushed so hard his mouth bled, his ears were probed to the point that he feared for his hearing, and his toes and fingertips felt as if they'd been chipped off, he knew several were bleeding.

When all intruding hands left his body he stayed doubled over trying to catch his breath. Fear gripped his insides when he heard a small snigger from the corner, "Mhhhm, my turn." The frilly man led Sora to sit in front of the vanity he had been at and pushed him onto the cushiony stool. Sora looked into the lit up mirror and was terrified by what he saw.

This was the first glimpse of himself he'd had in years. His face was sickly pale and gaunt, his chest was thin and looked like a single sheet of white surgery bandage holding his torso in place. His eyes however were a shade of brilliant bright blue that held the light beautifully, complimenting the rest of his dead features. He pulled his arms around his small naked frame as he felt tears threaten his eyes. The man who had been admiring Sora was shocked when his little prize started to cry.

"Honey I know you're beautiful, but I think you're giving yourself too much credit to bring yourself to tears, I-"

"Oh shut up," he choked, "You don't under stand." The man looked at Sora seriously for the first time, seeing the gorgeous being so tortured and abused really made him feel sorry for the boy.

He walked over to the door and Sora heard him whisper to Zylos, the big man started to walk away and said he would return in about five minutes. He bent down next to Sora and whispered, "I do understand, now stop crying or I'll call Zylos in here." He smiled at Sora's astounded face and began opening little boxes of colored powders.

"Things will be okay, you'll see!" He lowered a rouge brush to Sora's cheek.

Sora said nothing as he merely down-casted his eyes, not wanting to say a word. How could everything be okay? He felt horrible, and by what he saw in the mirror, he knew he looked it as well.

The man nodded making his curls bounce, "Now be still a moment," he ordered. He powdered Sora's face till he looked like an air brush doll, accented his eyes and combed his hair. He pulled Sora's soft locks into an up style and loosely pinned it there with a series of flower clips. After he stepped back, satisfied with his work, Sora looked into the mirror again and saw a beautiful young man. Next, the bronze man applied flower scented oils and perfumes to Sora that quickly filled the room with a delicate sent. "Come now let's fit you." He led Sora to the center of the room and shooed away the beast women into the hall. Sora let the man measure him without any complaints.

"My gods your perfect," Sora heard him whisper, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He looked up at Sora and said more to himself than to Sora, "I'll have to trim the edges but other wise it will fit..." he scurried away only to return with an extravagant piece of clothing. Sora slipped his arms into a fine piece of dark blue silk that hung loosely from his body. The man tied a golden sash at his waist and straightened the edges. A light floral pattern danced elegantly down the  
side of the robe erupting at the hem into a life filled pond. The man quickly went to work pinning and sewing the hem of the garment to lightly brush the ground at Sora's feet. When he finished he looked Sora over with a skeptical eye. He found nothing wrong and smiling, motioned with his head for Sora to look into the mirror. When Sora turned he found it would take some getting used to walking in the new robe, he almost fell flat on his face, tripping over the edge of the hem. He recomposed himself, and looked up into the mirror at the vanity. He was astounded, how in just a few minutes this man standing next to him had transformed his deathly looking being into a glorious work of art. Everything hung loosely, gracefully from him giving his appearance an even more fragile picture than Sora already gave himself.

He turned to the man with a small smile and a nod. "Thanks."

--------------------

After Sora had underwent all of those preparations, Zylos returned to the room to collect the once-again beautiful brunette. A smirk came over Zylos's lips as he looked Sora over with a look of a sort of hunger in his eyes. "My! It seems that with only a few simple moments a once torn and raged doll could be reborn into a delicate and masterful piece of art." he smirked nodding as he approved of the boy's appearance. "Now come; it is time for the meeting and your Master doesn't like to be kept waiting at all." he said, giving a slight nod in the he-she's direction in thanks before he turned curtly and headed out the door.

Sora blinked before he turned and walked over, giving the man a small hug and a smile, getting a smile and a slight hair ruffle in return before he turned and scurried off after Zylos. He remembered having looked into the mirror at a boy who had been reborn, and yet, the spiked collar didn't go well with his apparel at all! He bit his lip lightly before he glanced up at the back of Zylos, wondering what would happen if he brought it up. "Say, don't you think it looks rather odd for me to look so wonderful in this outfit, yet it be ruined by wearing a collar that doesn't go along with it at all?" he asked the man.

Zylos rose an eyebrow and stopped walking, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Sora, giving a thoughtful look. "I suppose you're right." a smirk came over his face then. "But, then how do I know that you won't run away? Seeing as you have freedom?" he asked.

Sora gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "In my condition, I couldn't get very far. Besides, where would I go? I have no direction in this place!" he pointed out matter-of-factly. He folded his arms over his chest and nodded at the male.

Zylos placed his hand on his chin in thought before he sighed and walked foreword, giving in. "Fine, but you're not getting freedom though." he smirked as he walked foreword, depositing a key from his pocket and walked foreword, snapping it into the lock and caught the collar as it fell from the boy's neck. He stared in slight shock at the damage that the collar had caused on the boy's flesh on his neck, biting his lip in thought. "That's not good." he spoke softly, mostly to himself as he sighed in frustration. "I hate to keep the Lord waiting, but it can't be helped." he muttered, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him down the hall.

Sora smiled and sighed in great relief as the harsh item was lifted from his neck, reaching up to lightly run his fingertips over the infected flesh, wincing greatly at the amount of pain that affiliated with it. He blinked at Zylos' statement, yelping when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged off. "H-Hey! Where are you taking me now?!" he complained, not trying to take his grip from the other, but following after the other anyway.

Zylos didn't answer as he descended a great amount of stairs, finally opening a door that was at the end of a dark corridor. Sora blinked as he stepped inside, it being the only room in the whole castle it seemed, that had perfectly white walls. But, the sudden change of scenery irked Sora, and he was hesitant to enter the room, but was pulled along anyway. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, it smelling like medical supplies, old adhesive, and those rubber gloves. He glanced around and saw medical supplies, cabinets that held needles, band-aids, bottles with medication in them, wraps, and other things as well.

He looked foreword once more to see Zylos shoving him towards a woman with the blackest of black hair and violet eyes. She stuck out greatly in the perfectly white room, she wearing a black lab-coat, black boots, and had a series of lip and ear piercing. She scared Sora a bit, but he was forced to approach her, receiving a raised eyebrow from the woman before she lifted her eyes to look at Zylos. "_He_ is the kid that Sephy carries on about?" she asked, disbelieving.

Zylos rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yep." a smirk came to his face. "You know if he hears you call him that he'll have a fit." he pointed out, smirking.

She laughed and stood to her feet, giving a shrug. "Yeah, I know. But it's fun to tease the guy. Plus, he wouldn't do anything to me anyway. He's too much of a pushover." she laughed before she turned and opened up a cabinet, pulling a pair of rubber gloves from a box and slipped them on giving a loud snapping sound as she stretched them and they bounced back against her flesh. "So, what's his problem?" she asked.

Zylos moved beside Sora and reached up, placing a hand under Sora's chin and forcing him to raise it, forcing a yell from his throat as searing pain ran through his neck at the sudden motion.

She walked foreword and placed a finger right under the wound, making Sora squirm as he tried to get away from the touches of his neck. Her eyes lifted to his pained face, seeing that his eyes were squeezed shut before he eyes went to Zylos. "Alright." she said simply before she moved and walked over to another cabinet, grabbing a bandage and a few chemicals from it.

Sora whimpered softly as the pain subsided to a slight numbness as Zylos kept his hand under the e boy's chin, forcing him to keep his neck exposed. He opened his eyes and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the woman, seeing her walk over and set some items on a metal tray. He heard and smelled some sort of bottle being opened and some cotton balls pressed against the top as she tipped the bottle, walking over to Sora once more. She gave him a very serious look that made him stop squirming, knowing that she wanted him to be still. He felt the cotton and wetness touch the wound, and the fire came back worse than ever. He screamed and thrashed against Zylos, jerking his chin from the man's grasp as he tried to run away. His arm was grabbed though and he was flung onto one of the medical beds that was set up in the room. Zylos was soon on top of him, scowling down at him as he pinned Sora's arms beside his head, and using his knees to pin down Sora's legs. "Stay still." he growled at the boy before the woman re-dipped the cotton ball into the foul smelling chemical before returning once more. Sora's breathing sped up as he tried to get as far away from her as possible, but was far too weak to even come close to Zylos's strength. "N-No! D-Don't touch me!" he yelled at her, turning his head away from once more.

Zylos growled and moved slightly, taking both of Sora's hands into one of his hands as he moved Sora's arms over his head and used his now free hand to force Sora's chin upwards once more, it not hurting as badly this time. He screamed out once more as the chemical touched the wound once more, he starting to thrash around, but was getting no where as Zylos held him down tightly. Tears streamed down Sora's face as the pain was too much for him to take. He screamed and thrashed through the whole process of her slowly moving from one spot to another on his neck, pausing to catch his breath when she stopped to merely wet another cotton ball before she started all over again.

He whimpered in great pain as he heard a slight sizzle sound coming from his neck, the pain dulling a bit now, but it still evident. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water before walking over and lightly pouring it over the wound, making the pain dull down even greater as the cold liquid seemed to extinguish the fire that he could have sworn had been there. She took a towel and lightly dabbed at the wound, being very careful with her movements.

Zylos had loosened his grip and merely sat upon the boy now, having let his arms go as he looked down at the boy now panting to regain his breathing, tear stains evident on his cheeks. He reached over and lightly dabbed those away, making sure not to ruin the make-up that was still on the boy's face; thank goodness it was water proof.

She walked over to the metal tray once more and set down the towel and picked up a small tube and walked over to Sora once more, squeezing some of the substance onto her finger before lightly spreading it over the wound, it being cool, so it didn't hurt as badly, but the pain was still there. She finished and grabbed the bandage and lightly wrapped it around Sora's neck, not making it too tight, but tight enough so that it would heal properly, and thankfully the bandage was a very close color to his skin color, so it was barely visibly, though when looked closely upon, it was still there.

She nodded at Zylos and he got off of the boy, making Sora look over at them with a glare before looking away and sitting up on the bed, soon standing to his feet, feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed as he reached over and used the post of the bed for support before he could balance himself once more.

She rolled her eyes at Sora's childness and snapped her gloves off before throwing them into the trash can, going over and starting to throw everything away. "You're welcome." she replied without emotion before she walked over and sat back down on her seat once more.

Zylos smiled in her direction as he walked over and leaned down, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Love." he smiled, getting a slight roll of eyes from her, but she smiled none-the-less. "No problem." she replied before she turned and picked up the magazine she had been reading.

Zylos turned on his heal and walked over to the boy. "Now, as I said before, you won't be completely free." he replied, a smirk on his face as his hand snuck into his pocket.

Sora turned his attention to Zylos once more as he narrowed his eyes. Not free? But the collar was off! What other way could he be enslaved if not by a collar? He shook his head. "I don't understand." he said slowly, looking at Zylos with suspicion.

Zylos smirked and walked towards Sora slowly, making Sora squirm with awkwardness. "Well, let me clarify things." he replied, taking something from his pocket, but Sora didn't see what it had been. Zylos suddenly flung himself onto him once more, making a yelp come from his lips as he was knocked back on the bed once more, pinned once more. Well, deja vu much? He glared up at Zylos, trying to get away, but once again, was futile. "What are you doing?!" He asked, watching the other above him.

Zylos smirked and opened his hand to reveal a small golden ring. Sora didn't understand what it was; Zylos figured he'd before explain: by actions. He forced Sora's legs apart, receiving much complaint from the boy as he thrashed underneath him. He ignored him and pushed up the robe so that he exposed the boy fully before him.

Sora blushed madly at this violation and gasp as the man grabbed his length, pulling lightly so that Sora squirmed more underneath him. "S-Stop!" he yelled at the other, but went ignored. He felt a cold metal pressed against his penis, earning a gasp from the teen as he cringed from the coldness, feeling it squeezed onto his member and forced down to the base, the whole process pretty uncomfortable. He heard a slight clicking sound and yelped as the ring tightened around him to an almost painful point. Zylos finally got off of him and Sora leaned up and looked down at himself, looking up at Zylos in confusion. "What the hell?" he asked.

Zylos smirked and pulled from his pocket a small remote. "See this? This works just like the collar, only with a different effect. If you misbehave, the ring will tighten around your penis, and will continue to tighten until I release the button." he smirked, Sora's eyes going wide with horror.

Zylos placed the remote back into his pocket before he turned towards Sora. "Get proper and come on." he ordered, turning and walking out of the medical room, not giving a backwards glance.

Sora grumbled and stood to his feet, fixing the robe so that it went down to his ankles once more before he ran after Zylos, grumbling at the most idiotic of things given to him.

Zylos ignored him and continued down the large flights of stairs once more before they came upon a large set of double doors. Zylos turned towards Sora with a serious expression. "Here are the rules: You are not to speak unless spoken to, do not interrupt anything, no commentary or opinion, and do everything that you are told or I will have the honor of pushing that wonderful button that you love so much. Got it?" he asked, not even waiting for Sora to answer before he turned and opened the doors, Sora's eyes going wide at what stood before him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!  
This chapter was EXTREMELY longer than I intended it to be!  
And it only took me...5 hours! WOOT!  
Lol!  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!  
Until next time!  
Ja ne!


	5. Readers

Dear Readers,

I am proud to say that after my extremely long absence, I am now going to continue the story! Finally, right? Anyway, I do have to explain something. In the past year or so that I haven't updated at all, I want to inform you all that I actually did write the whole story out on paper. Why I didn't put it on the web, you ask? Well, I had actually used this story as an English project and most of it had to be dramatically edited, for purposes that weren't "school appropriate".

Anyway, I'm sorry to also say that I won't be continuing the story here.  
However, I have created a new account that I check very recently, almost every day to be precise, and so the story will continue there. I will say that I am re-doing all of the chapters. I looked over it and was disgusted with myself because it could be so much better in the literature department as well as a few wording errors that were so simple I literally slapped myself for making them.

Now, I know I have rambled enough, and here is the link to my new account. It is a shared account with me and one of my closest friends, and we have done a few other fan fictions on it, so you will be happy then, I'm sure.  
So! Here is the site, and I do hope that you aren't too upset with me by doing this. I hope to hear from you in the future. Oh, and I suggest that you add this new account to your friends quickly, because I am going to delete this current account permanently, and so all of these will be lost.  
/(enter squiggy here)theloverandthesadist  
That line is **NOT**apart of the URL, not those words in parenthesisanyway. Just put the squiggy after the slash, because for some reason, ff is not letting me do it myself. And PLEASE tell me that you know what a squiggy is. You know, that little squiggle that you have to press down the shift button in order to get? You know, the button that is in front of your 1 button? Yeah, that one.

I do hope to hear from you!

Yours' truly,  
Animefreak4everbaby

P.S.  
I realize a few of you are confused by this message. Okay, I'm going to spell it out for you.  
1)Open your browser(Please know what a browser is)  
2)Type in fanfiction dot net  
3)After fanfiction dot net put a slash and then a squigy and then the words theloverandthesadist

It's not that hard people!  
It's just another ff account!


End file.
